Perfect Present
by LemonWanderer
Summary: "This might be the perfect place to buy a gift for Lucy! They are weird like her, there are a lot of skanky costumes just like what she normally wears and there are wide varieties of whips!" Where the heck is Natsu and what is he going to buy as the 'perfect present' for Lucy? read to find out! NaLu fic
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! i'm back :D i don't know if this is a sequel to Strawberry Cake yet so wait for any updates. btw, i really am thankful to all those who faved, followed and reviewed my first fic. you guys are awesome really! ^_^**

**oh yeah, guess what? i passed all my training and exams so yeah, i'm a "Working Girl" now. yay! but that doesn't mean i won't make fics anymore. **

_**this fic is rated M so please don't read it if you don't like those smutty stuff. credits to uhh Hiro Mashima for making Fairy Tail.  
**_

* * *

"LUCY!"

A rather excited Fire Dragon Slayer jumped inside the window of his girlfriend making her squeal in shock to his sudden entrance. She's supposed to get used to it knowing her boyfriend will never EVER use her apartment door but in some cases where he sneaks in or jumps in still makes her heart pound like crazy from the sudden uninvited entry.

"Natsu, when will you ever use the door? I'm gonna die of heart attack from what you're doing to me."

"You know that I'll never use it. It's too much of a hassle, Lucy. Besides, you never lock the window so you must have been used to it by now."

Crossing his arms while staring at the Celestial Mage with a confused look on his face like his telling her how stupid her question was.

She shoved off the heated debate about windows when she saw his right hand holding a pink box wrapped up in a red ribbon.

_A gift? For who? For me?_

"What's that?" Lucy pointed her finger on the said box.

"Duh! It's a present." Scoffed Natsu

"Ugh! I know it's a present but what's inside and whose it for?"

"Obviously for you. Why are you asking such stupid questions up 'til now?"

"Why are you being such a smartass?!" exclaimed a now annoyed Lucy

"Are we fighting again? I bought this for you so you won't be mad at me anymore."

"I won't be mad at you if you keep spurting obnoxious answers to my serious questions."

* * *

Yesterday, they had a heated argument regarding Natsu's way of finishing missions ending up with no reward and no money to pay for Lucy's rent. It was supposed to be a normal conversation turning into what can be heard as screaming and cursing. At the end of the day, the Pink haired salamander jumped out of Lucy's apartment with an irritated look on his face.

The next day, Natsu felt guilty walking out on his girlfriend so he looked for a way to make it up to her. He found a small shop that he hasn't seen before. He went inside because of the color of the shop with all the pink and girly stuff surrounding the store thinking he might find a perfect present for Lucy as an apology.

An old creepy man with a nicely shaped mustache saw the Fire Mage and asked him what he is looking for.

"I'm looking for a gift for my girlfriend." Natsu said as he put his hands on his pockets while searching for things Lucy might like. The things he sell looks weird. There are a lot of unique shapes of cucumbers, carrots or bananas. Some also looked like small beads stuck together and a fluffy tail at the end of the beads. He also saw costumes and whips.

_This might be the perfect place to buy a gift for Lucy! They are weird like her, there are a lot of skanky costumes just like what she normally wears and there are wide varieties of whips! _

"Well, you came to the right place!" The old man took out a box showing him what's inside and explained to Natsu that his girlfriend will surely like the gift he's holding. He trusted his judgement and bought it. He even asked the Mustache man to wrap it up nicely to make it look presentable. He headed out with a smile on his face towards his girlfriend's apartment.

* * *

"I'm sorry about yesterday, ok? So as an apology, I bought you this. The shop owner said you'll love it. It's also a good exercise he said." The Fire Dragon Slayer grinned cheerfully as he gave Lucy the present.

"You know that I don't need a gift for you to apologize. Just saying sorry is enough. But still, thank you." Lucy gave Natsu a quick peck on the lips and started unwrapping the present anxiously.

"I hope you do love it cause I don't really know how you'll use that."

The blonde mage finally unwrapped the present and opened the box thinking it's a necklace or make up kit but was wide eyed when she had a clear understanding of what her boyfriend gave her.

"Well? What do you think? Do you like it?" he was already expecting a loving embrace or a make out session but she was still stunned and couldn't even hold whatever it was he gave her.

.

.

.

"Uhhhhh.. Natsu, do you know what this is called?" she finally spoke holding the 'thing'

"The old man said it's called a vaibu? I don't know why it's called like that but it looks like a pink cucumber don't you think? . . . Don't you like it?" saddened by her reaction, he quickly took the gift but Lucy grabbed on to it not letting go.

"No! Natsu I like it really. It's just, I never used this before. And obviously, you don't know what this is so I'll tell you."

.

.

.

"Tell me!" his patience was wearing thin. He looked at her with her flushed face. He is now curious as to what he gave her.

"Well… it's a… umm. It's a va-vibrator, Natsu" both hands now hiding her face from embarrassment.

"Yeah. So?"

"Natsu, it's for… you know."

"What? The shop owner said it's a good exercise so it's for your body right?"

"I guess you can say that.. But umm.. How should I explain this to you?"

"Lucy, I'm getting impatient here. Just tell me already!"

"It's a toy for girls, Natsu. For pleasure." Her eyes closed with a blushed face and sweating all over.

"It's just a toy so why the red face? Seriously, Lucy, your face is as red as Erza's hair!"

"It's all your fault!"

"How is it my fault?! I gave you a present and it's still my fault!? Whatever Lucy! Just throw that damn toy if you don't like it!" screamed Natsu as he tried to jump out of the window but to his surprise, Lucy grabbed hold of his vest and yanked him back down.

"You just don't understand! Fine! I'll just have to show it to you!" The blonde mage gulped from her statement, already regretting what she said but she can't back down now. She hates it when he doesn't understand what she's saying but she hates it more when they fight over useless things.

Natsu sat on her bed, arms crossed, waiting for what she's about to do when he turned red and wide eyes when she suddenly took off her clothes.

* * *

**again, i'll leave you with a cliffhanger. i'm so sorry for any grammar mistakes, i usually write this in the middle of the night when the people are asleep so yeah. i know it's not as good as Strawberry Cake but i'll do my best to be on par with it? update you soon. hopefully.. hihi**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI GUYS. SO YEAH! HERE'S THE CHAPTER 2 OF PERFECT PRESENT. I'M REALLY SORRY IF IT TOOK THIS LONG. WORK HAS BEEN .. WELL .. TIRING. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT, IT MAY BE A BIT RUSH BECAUSE I HAVE WORK TOMORROW, SORRY. DO TELL ME IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT. I'LL DO BETTER ON THE NEXT STORY. **

**NOTE: STRAWBERRY CAKE IS PARTLY IN THIS CHAPTER SO IF ANY OF YOU GUYS DIDN'T GET THE CHANCE TO READ MY FIRST FIC, GO GO GO . . . AWAY! LOL JUST KIDDING.**

* * *

"w-wait.. WAIT! What the hell are you doing?! I thought you're gonna show me how to use the toy I gave you. Why are you taking off your clothes?! Are we gonna do it first before you show me?" blushing Natsu flailed his arms trying his best not to look at Lucy. He might attack her if he keeps staring so he just hid his eyes with his hands.

"No! Stupid! I'm gonna show you how to use this! I haven't tried this before but I have heard of something about this somewhere.." gripping the vibrator tightly and staring at it intently, red all over her face, she turned her gaze back at Natsu who was still trying his best not to look at the naked form of his girlfriend. "It's just that, I have to be naked for you to know what this is about… You just sit there and watch." she looked down again and let out a huge sigh then sat on the floor.

Natsu's face changed in an instant. He stood up and grabbed Lucy by the arm and placed her on the bed, gently. "d-Don't sit on the floor. I can't watch if you're below me. I should be the one sitting here, not you." He kneeled on the wooden floor and stared at Lucy with a serious expression but with a hint of red on his cheeks and clouded eyes. "Now, show me." The Fire Dragon Slayer is dense but his not THAT dense. He already knows that the toy he gave her has something to do with sex. Because of that realization, he is eager to find out what it is about.

When it comes to 'doing it' they have already done it a million times but it has always been Natsu who would take the first step. It's very rare if Lucy were to ask him to have sex with her and when that happens, he's all fired up about it. It's too arousing for him to know that his girlfriend wants him that is why this moment they're having is making him excited but tries to control himself from the curiosity of a certain vibrator that he gave her.

She is so embarrassed especially when her boyfriend is staring at her with lust on his eyes. She just wants it to end so she quickly took a cloth and cleaned the vibrator for any dirt cause who wants a dirty toy going inside of you right? Now that the thing is clean and free of any germs, she spread her shaking legs as wide as she can without looking at the half confused half surprised look on Natsu's face.

He clenched his fists that are placed on both his legs at the sight of Lucy's shimmering wet folds. He doesn't get why she's already wet though. A part of him is mad at the toy for being the cause of this but he's also too determined to just sit there and not do anything. He just have to watch at what is about to happen.

The Celestial Mage glanced at her Dragon Slayer who was focus on staring at her down there. It made her want to run away right then and there but something in her tingles at the thought of making Natsu feel all weak because of her. The last time she made him weak like that was when she gave him a blowjob under the bar counter at the guild. He took over the bar because Mira had to buy groceries. It was one of those games they played where they shouldn't get caught doing kinky stuff at the guild. She enjoyed teasing him more when Erza came for her usual order.

"So where does the vaibu come in the picture? You're staring at me for quite a while now. Aren't you gonna do anything?" Lucy snapped back to reality from the statement he gave. She didn't realize that she was daydreaming.

_Seriously Lucy? At a time like this? _She thought to herself as she held the 'thing' tightly

"It's a vibrator Natsu, not a vaibu."

"It's still the same."

"It's not."

"Let's just name the toy."

"That's stupid. We won't name this toy."

"Why not? Vibrator is too long and you don't like 'vaibu' so let's just name it."

". . . Fine! Let's just call it _Pokey_"

"_Pokey_? Why _Pokey_"

"Cause it pokes."

"What? Whatever, just show me what _Pokey _does already!"

"Fine!"

She placed her finger on her wet folds and started rubbing it slowly, she needs to make herself wet even more if she's going to put Pokey inside. She played with her throbbing nub for more pleasure while her other hand is caressing her left breast but the sound of a certain grunt stopped her.

"Why are you playing with yourself? I'm here you know. I can do that for you." Natsu's facial expression has a mixture of pain and pleasure with the sight of the blonde mage playing with herself in front of him. His hands are now holding on to his dear throbbing member. He has already gone hard from staring at her since the time she took off her clothes. He doesn't know when he'll ever control himself. He might just forget about Pokey and fuck her senseless.

"You are not supposed to do anything. Don't even try touching me. Just be a good boy and watch." Being dominant is fun. She might get used to it and tease him more. The thought of it makes her heat up as she started to play with herself once more.

Using her fingers, she spread her folds for Natsu to see her insides. She took the chance to arch her back a little bit for him to have the perfect view. The Dragon Slayer swallowed hard as he breathed heavily. Half lidded eyes stare back at the blonde mage, "Please hurry up so I can fuck you."

The pleading whisper made Lucy smirk as she took hold of Pokey and started rubbing it on her. Up and down, the slippery sound of Pokey on her wet mounds plus Natsu's staring is just too much for her to handle. She placed Pokey at the entrance and started to push it inside. She closed her eyes at the same time she took Pokey inside her but was stopped halfway. She opened her eyes to see a mad Fire Mage gripping hard at her right hand that was holding Pokey.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Natsu exclaimed. She can tell that he's furious even though his eyes can't be seen because of his bangs.

"I'm showing you how to use the gift YOU gave me. Why are you mad."

"I'm not talking to you, Luce. I'm talking to Pokey." His face still serious even though he said something stupid.

"Pokey can't talk back you know." Lucy chuckled at her boyfriend's jealousy over a vibrator but the chuckling stopped when Natsu took Pokey and was about to throw it outside the window.

"No! Don't throw it away!" complained Lucy as she grabbed Natsu's arm and trying to get Pokey back

"You like Pokey?!"

"Of course I do. You gave it to me!"

"But you are mine Luce! I don't want anyone or anything going inside you!"

"I'm all yours. You know that! It's just a toy and you gave that to me so I'll treasure it."

"But you were putting it inside you. That's mine not Pokey's!"

"I'm supposed to put it inside me. That's what Pokey is for. That's what vibrators are for!"

Natsu stopped at the blonde's remark and hesitantly gave her Pokey. "I already figured out it's going to be something sexy but I didn't know you're supposed to put it inside you."

"It's a toy Natsu, no need to be jealous over it. It's actually a way for you to have fun as well being the Sadist that you are."

"I'm not sad."

"Idiot! I'll explain it to you some other time."

"Yeah. No more explaining for today."

"Kyaaa!"

He dragged Lucy to the bed and kissed her with passion. He pushed his tongue inside her mouth even without her permission. Lucy moaned from the sudden intrusion and fought back using her tongue as well.

The Dragon Slayer on top of the Celestial Mage pushed deeper to feel his length hitting her pussy. For more pleasure, his hands spread the blonde's legs and grinded his hips slowly but roughly.

"AhhnnNatsuuu..!" she arched back from the friction he gave her. His hand grabbing her right breast and the other hand flicking her left nipple while grinding his hips on her.

"Pokey.. can't make.. you… moan like.. this.. right Luce?" he stops through heated kisses to say those words to her while grinding on her. The grinding never stopped. He was waiting for this and he can't wait any longer. He let out his huge length and shoved it inside Lucy instantly. He placed his hands at Lucy's breasts and started thrusting slowly at first but gradually going faster and deeper.

"It can.. aahhhnn.. as long as it's you.. who's holding or c-controlling.. Pokey!" she moaned while taking his vest off in the process.

"No talking more fucking!" a hint of anger and disgust was heard from his words at his girlfriends' answer. He doesn't get how he can get along with Pokey. He just wants his to be inside her not the vibrator.

While thrusting deep inside her, the Fire Mage had the time to place both Lucy's legs on his shoulders for deeper access, his hands intertwined on hers as he continuously fucked her.

She rolled her hips and arched her back, informing her boyfriend of the wanting release. He noticed this as he went faster. Her inside are tightly surrounding his length making him feel like his is about to melt from the tightness. His fingers played her clit and the pleasure went tenfold on the Celestial Mage. The slapping sounds increased and the moans and groans went louder and faster.

"i-I'm cumming… Luce!" he panted heavily, sweat all over his face and down his toned body.

"Me… too-aahhhhh!" she came first following his release as he came inside her. White stuff can be seen dripping out of her pussy that is still filled with his cock.

* * *

The couple silently laid on Lucy's bed, facing each other and staring intently with so much love in their eyes. She doesn't want the 'lovey dovey' moment to end but Natsu just had to ruin it. The Dragon Slayer's rough and heated hand grabbed her soft mound and groped it gently while still having eye contact. She flinched and sighed but smiled at the action. She placed her hands on either side of his cheeks and whispered, "Honestly, I don't need to take all my clothes off a while ago. Part of me wanted to have make up sex after all that argument we had yesterday."

"Yeah I kinda figured that out as well. You can just take off your panties haha!"

"Well, I can actually put Pokey inside me and go to the guild and look for missions."

"How bold Luce! But no. Pokey can't be inside you."

"Why not? You're going to enjoy it as well you know."

"You already said that but I don't get how I'll enjoy Pokey. I don't want it to be inside my ass. That's not my thing."

"i-Idiot! Pokey is meant for me! Remember the pleasure you're getting when you see me in my vulnerable state when you play with me at the guild? That's what you'll get when you control Pokey!"

"Why so daring Lucy? And how will I control Pokey? It's a toy."

"Haven't you seen the remote inside the box?!"

"There's a remote? What's it for?"

The Celestial Mage sighed at the stupidity her boyfriend has. She took the remote out of the box and turned the switch on. At that notion, Pokey started moving wildly.

"Woah! Scary! Get that away from me!"

"That's why it's called a vibrator moron! Think about it, Pokey moving like that inside of me. Just like your dick when you thrust it in me."

And with that realization, Natsu stood up and his cock joining him as well. His back was facing Lucy, he grabbed the moving vibrator and glanced at the now confused Celestial Mage.

Grinning widely with a hint of evil intent on his face, he said, "You're right Luce. This will be a great addition to our game."

"Right? I'm all fired up Natsu."

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND FAVES AND FOLLOWS. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! HAHA OH BY THE WAY, WANNA KNOW A SECRET? I NEVER WATCHED FAIRY TAIL ANIME. THE BASIS I HAVE IN MY STORIES ARE ALL FROM THE MANGA OR FROM ALL THE LEMONY GOODNESS IVE BEEN GIVEN THE PRIVILEGE TO READ IN THIS GLORIOUS SITE. I DONT KNOW WHEN I'LL MAKE ANOTHER ONE BECAUSE MY WORK IS TAKING OUT ALL MY ENERGY. IT'S LIKE SEX ACTUALLY HAHA JUST KIDDING. ANYWAAAAAAAAAAY, I'LL SLEEP NOW. THANKS FOR WAITING. TAKE CARE YA'LL! **


End file.
